Ex de Amor
by Severitus-ishHarry
Summary: Hace un tiempo escuché dos temas seguidos en la radio. Unos era "Ex de Verdad" de HA-ASH,y el otro "Nota de Amor", y se me ocurrió un Fic medio raro, entre mis dos amores... Espero que les guste. Ah, y vean si pueden adivinar de quienes hablo.
1. Cap1 - Ex de Verdad

Buenas... hoy me siento melancólica. Como conté antes, alguna vez, en un taxi escuché éste tema y se me vino a la mente una idea. Estos dos capítulos fueron un regalo para mi hermosa Beta, que seguramente ahora estará leyéndome desde algún otro lugar.

Espero que les guste.

 **Título** : Ex de Amor  
 **Tipo** : Romance, Songfic, AU, Slash.  
 **Disclaimer** : No poseo a ninguno de los personajes. No persigo lucro al difundir este relato.

* * *

 _¿Por qué hoy en mi tranquilidad_

 _si es tan grande esta ciudad_

 _hoy te tuve que encontrar?_

Te vi caminando de la mano de ella. La mirabas tiernamente, como me miraste a mí alguna vez. Incluso al besaste como si nada de lo nuestro hubiera pasado. Como un idiota me llevé los dedos a los labios, recordando los besos que alguna vez me diste

Vi como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. Me acarició la mejilla, mientras con la otra mano me tomaba de la cabeza, guiando mi boca a encontrarse con la suya. Mi corazón palpitaba alocadamente "¿Qué estás haciendo? Esto está mal, muy mal, realmente mal..." Decía una voz en mi cabeza que poco a poco se iba quedando sin voz.

Sus labios tocaron los míos. Era extraño, pero a la vez suave y cálido. Nos separamos al instante, pero solo por un segundo. Él volvió a besarme tiernamente, tomándome de la cintura. ¡Oh Merlín! un gemido escapó de mis labios, y él introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, y mi mundo colapsó. Me sentí un poco tonto; era mi primer beso, y no sabía que hacer realmente. Solo pude atinar a dejarme llevar por el momento, y solo sentir lo dulce que era él... Nos separamos lentamente, y un brillo azulado muy hermoso se filtró en mis ojos.

 _¿Por qué tu sonrisa despertó_

 _sentimientos que guarde_

 _con candado en un cajón? ¿Por qué?_

Me sonreíste y mi mundo se terminó. No tiene sentido más nada a mi alrededor. Es esa sonrisa, la que me solías dar, la que iluminaba mis mañanas al despertar... ¿Por qué me la tuviste que dar y hacer que todo mi mundo, mi frágil mundo se viniera a abajo? Estaba relativamente bien sin saber que esa sonrisa todavía existía... La vida no es justa

 _Eres el peor amor que he conocido,_

 _tan perfecto que no te olvido,_

 _piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte,_

 _has las cosas que hacen los cobardes_

Aún recuerdo tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras, tus gestos. Incluso recuerdo aquella vez que mi mundo fue convertido en rosas y corazones

****** Flash-back. ********

 _\- ¿Qué dijist-te - Pregunté, atolondrado, porque no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando_

 _\- Que te amo - respondiste con esa sonrisa pícara rodeada de pecas - que te amo más de lo que nunca amaré a nadie, y que siempre serás mi príncipe_

 _No pude hablar. Era la primera vez que me quedaba sin palabras. Una lágrima silenciosa caía por mi mejilla. Mi orgullo bien podía irse al diablo._

 _\- Y-yo también te a-amo - respondí con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos._

 _\- Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te oiría tartamudear - me dijo con una sonrisa tierna y me besó lentamente_

****** Fin Flash-back. ********

 _no me trates bien, ni sonrías más,_

 _pues mi alma sigue sufriendo,_

 _se un ex de verdad y trátame mal..._

 _ayúdame con eso_

Oh Salazar, cuando te acercaste con esa sonrisa perfecta, fue mi perdición mi alma se quebró. ¿Por qué no simplemente un insulto, por qué no recordamos viejos tiempos y nos maltratamos mutuamente? Pero no, tuviste que venir hasta donde estaba yo, de la mano es esa mugrosa... Morgana, ni siquiera puedo maldecirla porque sé que no te gusta

****** Flash-back. ********

 _\- Oh vamos, no te puedes enojar por eso - le dije jugueteando con su cabello_

 _\- Sabes que es mi amiga, no me gusta que la trates así_

 _\- Sí lo recuerdo "Tragacaracoles"_

 _\- Es increible que seas tan idiota - Soltó con un bufido, y se levantó_

 _\- Oh vamos - me levanté tras él - Si tanto te importa, lo haré, dejaré de molestarla..._

 _\- Harías eso por mi - preguntó un tanto incrédulo_

 _\- Sabes que te amo, y aunque vaya contra lo que me enseñaron, voy a hacer todo para que seas feliz_

 _Me tomo en sus labios y me besó tiernamente_

****** Fin Flash-back. ********

 _¿Por qué te atreviste a saludar_  
 _Con un beso sin pensar sin ver mi fragilidad?_  
 _Y se que mañana yo seré la culpable de esperar_  
 _Dejarte escapar sin preguntar_  
 _¿Por qué?_

\- **Hola, ¿cómo estás?** \- me dijiste, mientras me dabas un beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé clavado sin habla. Mi cerebro no podía unir dos palabras. Sacando valor del poco orgullo familiar que me quedaba respondí, casi en un sollozo

\- **B-bien, paseando un poco**

\- **Perfecto, el día está hermoso para salir a pasear. Nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo. - me contó sonriente -Estamos haciendo las compras para Navidad. ¿Dónde vas a pasar las fiestas?**

"¿En qué mundo habré caído?¿Acaso morí y no me di cuenta, y ahora estoy en el infierno?" Pensaba internamente

\- **Con mi familia** \- respondí casi por instinto

\- **Nosotros también. Quizás, si quieres puedes pasarte un rato a visitar** \- me dijo, también sonriente - **Avisame por lechuza. Nos vemos** \- y se alejó de la mano de ella, sin mirar atrás

Me quedé estático. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? ¿Quería significar algo? Oh Merlín, ¿qué diablos pasaba?

 _Eres el peor amor que he conocido,_

 _tan perfecto que no te olvido,_

 _piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte,_

 _has las cosas que hacen los cobardes_

Llegué a casa, saludé a mi madre y a mi padre y me dirigí a mi habitación. No quería que me vieran llorando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso? ¿Por qué no simplemente te olvidaba?

Cada beso que me diste, cada palabra que me brindaste cada caricia que regalaste, cada sonrisa que me entregaste está clavada en mi corazón. No entiendo cómo puede ser posible que después de tantos años, todavía no te olvide.

Sigo recordándote a cada momento, solo sigo esperando que me digas que todo es un sueño, y que me amas y que siempre me has amado. Oh Morgana ¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?

 _no me trates bien, ni sonrías más,_

 _pues mi alma sigue sufriendo,_

 _se un ex de verdad y trátame mal..._

 _ayúdame con eso._

* * *

 _ **Mi Diario**_

 _ **Hoy lo vi. No llevaba la capa de siempre, extrañamente llevaba ropa muggle, pantalones de jean negros, una camisa ajustada y un sweter del mismo color con bordes verdes. Muy Slytherin. Contrastaba perfecto con su cabello.**_

 _ **Herms no se dio cuenta (eso creo, porque ella es demasiado receptiva), pero no pude sacarle los ojos de encima. Cada vez que lo miraba, no podía evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara de los labios. Tenía demasiadas ganas de tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo escandalosamente. Oh Merlín, ¿Por qué ese rubio es mi debilidad?**_

 _ **Le hablé, esperando que me insultara, para poder sentirme mal, para poder odiarlo por algo, pero él simplemente me respondió tranquilamente.**_

 _ **Sé que yo fui el que terminó la relación, pero también sé que lo hice por él. Conmigo nunca será feliz del todo. Él se merece lo mejor y yo... no soy para él. Lo amo sí, pero él se merece algo mejor, se merece a alguien que pueda darle el mundo.**_

 _ **Oh Merlín como duele amar a una persona pero tener que dejarla solo para que sea feliz.**_

 _ **Solo espero algún día poder olvidarlo**_


	2. Cap2 - Nota de Amor

Buenas... hoy me siento melancólica. Como conté antes, alguna vez, en un taxi escuché éste tema y se me vino a la mente una idea. Estos dos capítulos fueron un regalo para mi hermosa Beta, que seguramente ahora estará leyéndome desde algún otro lugar.

Obviamente olvídense de que la canción es para una mujer (¡ _Obvliate_!)

Espero que les guste.

 **Título** : Ex de Amor  
 **Tipo** : Romance, Songfic, AU, Slash. Creo que OoC también, juzguen ustedes  
 **Disclaimer** : No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, y mucho menos de la canción que escribo. No busco ninguna ganancia más que alguien lo lea y le genere una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Hoy te tengo que decir_  
 _que el amor en ti encontré_  
 _que eres tu la mujer, que me hace feliz_  
 _me cura el dolor, mi otra mitad_  
 _es una adicción y yo quiero más_

Nunca pensé que vendrías. Cuando te encontré esa tarde, mientras iba del brazo de mi mejor amiga, no pensé que tomarías en serio mi comentario. Estabas tan perfecto, tan… exquisito. Sé que lo hice por ti, para no lastimarte, pero… Eres fuiste y serás el mayor amor que tuve en mi vida. Por ti y solo por ti daría mi vida…

******** Flash-back **********

 _\- ¿Estás completamente seguro? - preguntó, con una sonrisa dulce_

 _\- Sabes que sí; te amo demasiado - le contestó, haciendo que sus pecas se sonrojaran._

 _Un beso etéreo, puro los unió. El platinado lo tomó tiernamente de la cintura mientras acariciaba su rufo cabello. Se saborearon lentamente, como queriendo guardar en la memoria cada instante. Una lengua juguetona pasó por encima de los labios del moteado, y tuvo que contener un gemido, que se perdió en medio del beso. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente desde la espalda del platinado, alocando cada uno de sus sentidos…_

******** Flash-back **********

 _Vivo en la luna por ti, vuelo sin alas por ti_  
 _no hay quien me quite esta nota, que estoy sintiendo por ti_  
 _vivo en la luna por ti, siento mil cosas por ti_  
 _no se me pasa esta nota, que estoy sintiendo por ti_

Verlo allí, sentado, hablando tranquilamente con todos. Incluido Harry; es extraño verlo allí, mientras los dos hablan de Quidditch o a Malfoy contando acerca de la recuperación de los padres de Neville… Parece que lo ocurrido en el colegio nunca pasó realmente.

Me doy cuenta que me importa realmente muy poco lo que piensen los que están a mi alrededor… Tengo que tomar a Draco y llevarlo aparte

\- **Draco, ¿tienes un minuto?** \- le pregunto con la mejor sonrisa que puedo

\- **¿Acaso no puedes hablar conmigo delante de tus amigos?** \- pregunta un tanto arisco

No lo culpo. La última vez que le pedí hablar solo con él terminamos. Sé que lo hice porque no quería lastimarlo, porque no estaba seguro al cien por ciento… pero ahora lo veo allí, y no puedo evitar pensar en cómo lo amo… Es cierto que pasaron apenas unas semanas de ello pero todavía me duele el alma al recordar

******** Flash-back **********

 _\- Draco, tenemos que hablar - le dice el muchacho de ojos celestes_

 _\- Si, claro - le contesta con una sonrisa marca Malfoy que lo destroza hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Le resulta casi imposible entender cómo demonios va a decir los que quiere, e incluso piensa nuevamente si es completamente necesario hacerlo. Pero lo ama demasiado_

 _\- Mira, yo… tu sabes lo que siento por ti - le dice, mirando al platinado, - eres la única persona a la que le dije que la amaba_

 _\- Si, y yo también te amo - Le responde Draco, sin entender a qué va todo eso. Un leve mal presentimiento le recorre la espina._

 _\- Draco, tu… eres demasiado perfecto, no te merezco… no sirvo para hacerte feliz… sólo puedo hacerte sufrir con mis celos y mis defectos… no puedes estar conmigo… no serás feliz conmigo - repetió lo más rápido que pudo, porque si no lo hacía no podría volver a decirlo, le diría que lo amaba y sería tan egoísta que no le importaría más que su felicidad - te amo, pero tenemos que terminar - dijo, mientras me alejaba de Draco - te amo, pero tengo que dejarte para que puedas ser - y haciendo uso de toda su concentración, se desapareció dejando atrás el crujido distintivo, y a un Draco adolorido._

******** Flash-back **********

 _Dame un poco, de lo que tu tienes_  
 _Háblame claro, dime que tu quieres_  
 _Me da un beso, me sube los desniveles_  
 _Es mi super héroe, tiene poderes_

\- **Qué sucede colorado** \- me pregunta con un poco de resentimiento, que realmente comprendo

\- **Yo… Merlin, no se que decir** \- respondo sin ánimos de seguir con esta farsa - **Quise dejar de ser egoísta, no pensar en mi mismo solamente…Draco, tu eres un Malfoy, no puedo ni acercarme a los talones.. yo...** \- no podía seguir, tenía lágrimas en mis ojos… lo nuestro no podía ser, pero lo amo tanto…

Me miró un tanto atónito, pero luego una mueca de comprensión se cernió en su rostro.

\- **¿Y tú piensas que el dinero me importa?** \- me preguntó, como retándome

\- **Oh, Malfoy, tu nunca viviste en la pobreza… no sabes lo que es eso… si estas conmigo… eso es lo que tendrás…** \- di un paso hacia él

\- **¿Qué? ¿Una familia?** \- preguntó acercándose un poco, dejándome azorado - **¿Alguien a quien amar? Porque eso es lo que quiero contigo… no me importa cómo.. solo quiero poder amarte siempre…siempre**

\- **¿De verdad quieres eso?** \- lo miré, soñando con un sí, mientras me acercaba, quedando a unos centímetros de él - **¿Desecharías incluso tu apellido?**

\- **Sabes que sí** \- respondió eliminando lo poco de distancia que había entre los dos.

Nos besamos como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que nosotros dos. Nuestros labios se unieron, primero lento, pero después desesperadamente, con un deseo libidinoso, que carcomía cada célula de nuestro cuerpo. Sentí su lengua jugando con la mía, y me encontré deseando que esto nunca terminara.

 _ella se lo merece, en el bolsillo ya tengo el anillo_  
 _es muy sencillo, si fallo le pido perdón y me arrodillo_

\- **Claro que aunque te amo, no te perdonaré tan fácilmente** \- me dijo Draco, con una mirada arrebatadora.

Cuando me decidí a hablar con él, a ser egoísta, sabía que esto iba a suceder… él no me perdonaría de buenas a primeras… Iba a tener que luchar por recuperar su amor, casi tanto como luche para tenerlo…

* * *

 **Algunos Meses Después**

\- **Hola Pansy, ¿cómo estás?** \- Sigo sin entender a qué vine a su casa

\- **Bienvenido Draco, y tu también…** \- dijo, con una cara que asustaría al mismísimo demonio

Sé que no soy bienvenido en su casa, me lo dejó muy claro

\- **Solo te acepto porque Draco por alguna razón te perdonó; no estoy de acuerdo, lo hiciste sufrir mucho** \- No puedo contestar, a decir verdad, me quedo mudo, como si fuera la regañina de mi madre - **lo vuelves a lastimar, e iré por tí, sucia comadreja** \- Sé que lo hace porque lo quiere… por eso mismo no puedo responder. Aun así unos celos un tanto enfermizos me surgen de lo profundo del pecho y hago lo posible por controlarlos.

La fiesta es hermosa. No puedo negar que tener a Draco de la mano, y bailar con él, siguiendo sus movimientos esbeltos es hermoso. Es lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida.

\- **Te amo** \- le digo, con una sonrisa pícara, al lado de su oído

\- **También te quiero** \- desde que hablamos aquella vez, no me volvió a decir que me amaba… aún debe dolerle…

\- **No importa que no los digas, te amo por los dos.** \- le respondí, con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

Seguimos bailando, dando vueltas al son de un vals. Era el festejo por los 1000 años de algo… pero no recuerdo qué exactamente.

Una voz dulce me sobresalta.

\- **Bien, creo que es hora de que pueda bailar con el novio de mi hijo** \- dice Narcissa, con un leve siseo

Draco se queda medio en ascuas, pero yo tomo a su madre y salimos a danzar de nuevo.

\- **¿Ya tienes todo programado?** \- me pregunta, en un susurro

\- **Si, señora Malfoy, ya tengo todo preparado para la sorpresa** \- le respondo, con una sonrisa bobalicona que no puedo eliminar de mi rostro

\- **Llámame Cissy,** \- me dice, tiernamente - **pronto seremos familia**

\- **Eso espero** \- respondo más para mí que para ella.

Apenas termina la música me dirijo a mi adorado Draco. Lo veo, con una copa en la mano, jugando con su varita medio infantil junto con los niños de Pansy… Es una pena que no podamos tener niños… sería un gran padre.

\- **Draco** \- lo llamo, con ilusión en mi voz - **ven un segundo**

Me mira un tanto extrañado, pero me acompaña hasta la pista, con una mirada medio perdida. La música se detiene de golpe. Todas las miradas se centran en nosotros, y los invitados hacen un círculo a nuestro alrededor.

Hago un hechizo sonorus a mi voz, y mirándolo a los ojos le digo

\- **Draco, eres el ser más importante de mi mundo. Soy una persona egoísta, y te quiero solo para mí. Eres la luz que ilumina mis días, y el amor que llena mis mañanas** \- coloqué una rodilla en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo, y observé como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - s **é que hubo un tiempo en que te destrocé el corazón, y me siento la peor basura de mundo por ello. Pero también se que no puedo vivir sin ti; mi vida se volvió opaca sin tu sonrisa, sin poder mirarte todos los días. No quiero volver a despertarme sin que estés a mi lado. Quiero hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, quiero darte mi amor eterno** \- Creo que si sigo, terminaré como Draco, con lágrimas en las mejillas - **Draco, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Lo miré, de rodillas delante de él. Temía su respuesta, temía un no… temía su propio miedo

\- **Yo…** \- dijo, en medio de un sollozo - **Te amo, Ron, claro que me casaré contigo**

 _Vivo en la luna por ti, vuelo sin alas por ti_  
 _no hay quien me quite esta nota, que estoy sintiendo por ti_  
 _vivo en la luna por ti, siento mil cosas por ti_  
 _no se me pasa esta nota, que estoy sintiendo por ti_

\- **Han pasado años, y aún te sigo amando como si fuera la primera vez.**

\- **¿Sabes qué?** **Yo también.**

Creo que tú has sido la mejor elección de toda mi vida, mi mayor éxito, mi único amor

* * *

Mi reina, donde estés, como estés, con quien estés, te voy a amar siempre. Feliz cumpleaños


End file.
